


We've Literally Been Here the Whole Time

by leblanc_apella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leblanc_apella/pseuds/leblanc_apella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living in the Bellas' house for two years, Jessica and Ashley have learned a thing or two about their teammates that they really think Legacy should be aware of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Knock

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a little set of drabbles I did about Jessica and Ashley because at the time I could find pretty much no fics about them, and I felt like they deserved something. I already published these on my Tumblr and my FFN account in a larger collection of one-shots, but I think they deserve their own space. Besides, my account here is pretty sparse and I am actually really proud of the first chapter. So I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and fair warning, this isn't really portraying Jessica and Ashley together, it's mostly about them observing Bechloe and other Bella interactions and relaying it to Emily.
> 
> Also, I did make a couple of edits from my original posting of the story, nothing major, just a word here and there.

If there’s one thing Ashley and Jessica have learned after living in a house with the Bellas for two years, it’s that you knock before you enter a room. Always, without exception.

And not just a quick rap against the door, either. No, you knock loudly, then wait to see if you hear anything at all, and if you do, you wait. And then, knock again. Because in this house, you never know what you’ll find when you walk into a room unannounced.

“There was the time that Jessica walked into the pantry and found Amy and Bumper doing... well, making creative use of several dessert items,” Ashley commented. Jessica groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

“In the pantry? Seriously?” Emily asked incredulously.

“Unfortunately,” Jessica said.

“How did they even fit? It’s not like it’s very spacious…”

“It’s better if you don’t ask questions like that, Legacy,” Ashley said enigmatically. Emily nodded slowly.

“Oh, yea, and then there was that time that you went into Lilly’s room,” Jessica said to Ashley.

“I still have no memory of that day…”

Emily gulped. She began to wonder what she had gotten herself into, and if it was like this back when her mother was a Bella. Then again, her mother said she’d be doing all manner of strange things with vodka and maxi-pads on initiation night, which she hadn’t, so Emily figured it couldn’t be any worse. Right?

“And that’s not even the worst part.”

Or not.

“Oh no, not at all.”

“Not by a long shot.”

Emily’s eyes darted back and forth between Jessica and Ashley as they spoke. They had this interesting way of always continuing each others thoughts, it was like there was only one person speaking at times.

“You know Beca and Chloe, right?” Ashley asked Emily, who nodded in response.

“Well, yea, I mean, how could I not? Beca’s one of the most talented people I’ve ever met,” Emily said with a grin. “I wish I could be as awesome as her. And Chloe might be the sweetest girl I’ve ever met. They’re so cute together.” Ashley and Jessica exchanged a nervous glance. Emily was so naive, they really did feel bad for what they were about to have to say.

“Okay, Emily, so, here’s the thing with them. Beca and Chloe like to… be, well…” Jessica hesitated.

“Intimate,” Ashley finished.

“Very intimate,” Jessica added.

“In very non-intimate places.”

“Extremely non-intimate.”

“Obscenely, really.”

“Do you think that’s like a turn on for one of them?”

“Probably. But which?”

“I'd guess Chloe.”

“Definitely Chloe.”

“Okay, woah,” Emily cut in before Ashley and Jessica could continue. “What do you mean ‘intimate?’”

Ashley and Jessica blinked.

“Sex,” they both uttered in unison.

“Oh,” Emily said, somewhat taken aback. “Seriously?”

“Last week, they did it on that same couch you’re sitting on,” Ashley said, at which point, Emily leaped out of her seat and looked at it in shock and horror.

“Ew!” She cried.

“You’re going to have to get used to it, Legacy,” Jessica said. “Pretty much every horizontal surface in this house has received the same treatment.”

“And some vertical surfaces too,” Ashley added.

“Oh my God,” Emily said, looking around the living room in fear.

“Your room is pretty much the only place that’s safe,” Jessica said. “But the point is, they try to be sneaky about it, because obviously they don’t want to get caught.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ashley interrupted.

“I sleep better at night believing that they don’t.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway, that brings us back to our original point,” Jessica continued. “Always knock.”

“Always.”

“No matter what room you’re going into.”

“Wow,” Emily said, slowly taking her seat again, though sitting much less comfortably with this newfound knowledge. “Though I would’ve thought that Stacie would be the one with that problem.”

“Oh, no,” Ashley said, shaking her head. “Stacie may have more sex than Beca and Chloe…”

“Arguably.”

“…but she’s the most courteous, most respectful person in existence about it. She even had her room soundproofed for the rare times she has someone over instead of staying at their place.”

“I see,” Emily said. “If it’s such an issue living with these girls, then why do you do it?”

Jessica and Ashley looked at each other, as though completely baffled by Emily’s question.

“Because they're our family…” Jessica began.

“And we love them,” Ashley finished, both speaking as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emily grinned at the statement, her heart warming for the bond that the Bellas shared, hoping that one day they’d feel the same about her and her about them.

“So,” Jessica said, giving Emily a very pointed, serious look. “Are we clear on rule number one of surviving in the Bellas’ house?” Emily nodded.

“Absolutely. 'Always knock.’”

“Always,” repeated Ashley, just to be clear.

“Ok, cool, now for rule number two,” Jessica said.

“Earplugs…”


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request I got after posting the first half: how would Jessica and Ashley react to catching Bechloe in the manner they had warned Legacy about?

The Bellas were sleeping peacefully in their tent at Aubrey’s retreat. Well, relatively peacefully, anyway, considering the air in the tent was still roughly 72.4% fart (though it should be noted that the rate of fart dissipation is still widely debated in the a Capella community, so the accuracy of the presented figure is questionable, but that’s a matter for another day). It was nearly midnight when they were suddenly awoken by a piercing scream.

“What was that?” Emily asked frantically as she sat up. Her mind instantly raced to all sorts of horrible scenarios that the sound of someone screaming in the woods at night could indicate. The other Bellas looked around in confusion, with no answer to offer their newest member.

“Wait, where’re Beca and Chloe?” Amy said, noticing the absence of the Bellas’ captain and her girlfriend.

“That scream sounded an awful lot like Beca,” Stacie pointed out. “And not her usual screams, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, Stacie, we know what you mean,” Amy replied. “Trust me, we always know what you mean. But… I think you’re right”

The Bellas exchanged nervous glances before scrambling out of the tent to go find Beca and Chloe. Well, all but two of them. Ashley and Jessica looked at each other doubtfully as they sat in the tent.

“Should we go?” Jessica asked.

“Probably,” Ashley responded.

“But you know-”

“Of course.”

“So why-”

“Because.” Ashley gave Jessica a pointed look. Jessica seemed for a moment as though she might protest, but quickly conceded the point.

“…yea, you’re right.”

“Hey, well probably need the-”

“I know, I know, I’ve got it.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

“How did you get caught again?” Emily asked as she looked up to the net dangling from one of the many large trees in the area.

“A better question would be: WHY THE HELL ARE THESE TRAPS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” Beca yelled from up above.

“Actually, I’m going to say the most important question is: How did you and Chloe both get caught?” Stacie asked shrewdly, smirking up at the couple.

“I really don’t think that should be the concern right now, guys,” Beca said nervously. All of the present Bellas looked up to the pair of girls. Even in the darkness, the reddening of Beca’s face was clearly visible as she clung to Chloe like her life depended on it. She wasn’t sure whether she was more embarrassed or afraid at this point. The rest of the Bellas merely sighed or shook their heads, almost in the manner of disappointed parents, as they realized Stacie’s implication.

“Seriously? I had to wake up and rush out here because you two couldn’t keep it in your pants for one damn night?!” Aubrey yelled. “Or at least couldn’t be bothered to check for traps first? I warned you not to stray off the marked paths…”

“Really not helping, Bree!” Beca replied.

“Oh, calm down, Becs, it’s not that bad. Plus, you’ve already survived this before,” Chloe said soothingly, though it didn’t help Beca much.

“It’s still terrifying and RIDICULOUS. Seriously, Bree, WHAT THE FLYING FU-”

“Hey! Is that Jessica and Ashley?” Chloe interrupted. The Bellas turned to see Jessica and Ashley dragging a large, inflatable mattress behind them. They walked into the midst of the group and threw it down under the net.

“Ok, Lilly, you can cut them down now,” Ashley said. Lily have them a terse nod before sprinting to the tree and beginning to climb.

“You to two try not to be on top of each other when you fall,” Jessica added.

“As difficult as we know that is…” Ashley muttered.

Thirty seconds later, Beca and Chloe came crashing down on to the mattress. They quickly untangled themselves from the net and began scrambling to pull their clothes back into place from their disheveled and displaced state.

“Thanks,” Chloe said brightly as she stood up before helping Beca to her feet. “That was fun, we should do it again.” Beca glared menacingly at Chloe.

“I don’t know why I even love you,” she muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

“But you do!” Chloe chirped as she pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek.

“Ugh, please, ladies, restrain yourselves. The last thing I need is a repeat of my senior year,” Aubrey complained.

“How’d you guys know to bring that mattress?” Emily asked Jessica and Ashley.

They both turned simultaneously to look at Emily.

“Beca and Chloe are nothing if not predictable,” Ashley stated.

“Among other things,” said Jessica.

“Oh, really?” Beca asked challengingly. “Please, enlighten me on my predictability.”

“Are you absolutely sure you want us to answer that?” Ashley asked. Beca opened her mouth to answer, but when she saw the expressions on Ashley and Jessica’s faces, she thought better of it.

“Whatever,” she said. Chloe suppressed a giggle at Beca’s reaction, which seemed scarcely above a childish pout, and was, to Chloe, incredibly cute, but she knew now wasn’t really the best time to point that out. “Come on guys, show’s over, we’re going to bed.”

As they began walking off, Emily turned back to Ashley and Jessica, who were deflating the mattress.

“You guys are incredible,” Emily said. The two girls smirked at each other before simultaneously answering.

“We know.”


	3. Aca-Clairvoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request: What did Jessica and Ashley mean by 'predictable'?

Emily tapped her pencil restlessly against her leg as she sat on one of the couches in the living room of the Bellas’ house. A verse and a half of a new song she was working on lay on the notebook page in her lap, though it was fairly obscured by various scratched out and poorly erased marks and had shown no real progress for the past thirty minutes. She sighed irritably as she set her pencil down and massaged her temples.

“Stuck there, Legacy?” Jessica said from her seat across the room on the other couch. Emily looked up and nodded.

“Yea, a bit. How’d you know?”

“You always tap you pencil against something like that when you’re having trouble,” Ashley commented without looking up from her book.

“Oh,” Emily said sheepishly. “Yea, I guess I do.”

“Is it a new song?” Jessica asked. Emily nodded again. “Cool. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get it figured out soon.”

“Thanks, Jessica,” Emily replied. Jessica flashed her a bright smile before returning to her crossword puzzles.

Emily bit her lip as she went back to work on writing her song, and she was actually beginning to make some progress, humming her idea for a melody quietly to herself, when the front door swung open, followed by Beca dragging herself across the threshold and into the house in a noticeably downcast mood.

“Hey, Beca, what’s up? Everything okay?” Emily asked somewhat worriedly.

“Huh?” Beca said distractedly, as though she hadn’t noticed the other girls’ presence at first. “Oh, yea. Nothing, I’m fine.”

Three sets of eyes followed Beca’s departure to her own room. When she was gone, Jessica gave Ashley a questioning look, her eyebrows rising ever so slightly. Ashely tilted her head to the side, thinking for a moment before shrugging in response. Jessica’s face turned upwards as she fixed Ashley with a skeptical expression. Ashley nodded twice before lowering her gaze back to her book as Jessica resumed her puzzle.

Emily blinked as she witnessed the silent exchange.

“What?” She asked. Jessica and Ashley both looked up at Emily, confusion evident on their faces. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?” They asked in unison.

“You know,” Emily replied. “That thing you two do where you talk to each other without saying anything.”

“Oh.”

“That.”

“Come on, you know what’s up with Beca, I can tell,” Emily said. Jessica and Ashley smiled. If they were honest, no one else in the Bellas paid as much attention to them as Emily did. Not that they minded, they weren’t exactly the type of people who preferred to be the center of attention, but they thought it was rather sweet of Emily.

“Well,” Jessica began. “You remember Chloe told us she’d be out of town this next week because she’s going to visit her family?”

“Yea,” Emily replied.

“Beca was just saying goodbye to Chloe before she left,” Ashley said. “She always gets kind of down right after Chloe leaves.”

“She’s probably going to go lock herself in her room and work on mixing music or making arrangements for the Bellas until Amy or Stacie drag her out to a party tonight to try and cheer her up,” Jessica explained.

“To which she won’t go willingly.”

“But once she gets there, she’s going to drink way too much.”

“And how do you know all of this?” Emily questioned.

“Because Beca is  _so_ predictable,” Ashley responded. “As is Chloe.”

“Well, so is Stacie, honestly…”

“And Amy…”

“And Cynthia…”

“Let’s not even get started on Flo…”

“Woah, woah, hold up. So you’re saying,” Emily began. “That you can pretty much predict  _all_ of the Bellas’ behavior in a given situation? I find that hard to believe.”

Ashley shrugged.

“You just have to pay attention, and it’s painfully obvious,” she said.

“Well, what about Lily?”

“…you really shouldn’t ask questions like that, Legacy,” Jessica replied ominously.

“Oh.”

* * *

_The next morning…_

Beca groaned as her eyes flitted open. Her blinds were pulled shut, though Beca wasn’t sure how, as they were open the night before (weren’t they…?) allowing little to no sunlight to pass through, but the small amount of light that was present was enough to send a sharp ache through the back of her skull.

“Oww…” She mumbled as she realized how incredibly hung over she was. She really needed to stop doing shots with Amy. She squinted as she sat up slowly in her bed and looked around her room. There was a bottle of water and some Akla-Seltzer sitting on her bed side table. She looked suspiciously at the items, having no clue as to how they would have gotten there, considering Chloe’s absence.

But, with the pounding in her head going nowhere, she decided not to worry about how the hangover remedy found its way there and instead just took it. She let out a sigh of relief as she fell back on to the bed, silently thanking her mystery caretaker.

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

Emily eased the door to Beca’s room shut as slowly and gently as she could manage, though she seriously doubted anything could wake the Bellas’ captain up at this point. She had passed out nearly the instant that Emily had gotten her to the bed. Ashley and Jessica had been terrifyingly accurate in their prediction of Beca’s behavior, and, true to their words, she had drunk far too much at the party they had attended. Emily shook her head, still somewhat unbelieving.

“You really are way too sweet for your own good, Legacy,” Ashley said as Emily returned from upstairs.

“Thanks,” she replied before turning to head to her own room. “I think…”


	4. A Bit of Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jessica and Ashley, now featuring: Stemily!
> 
> This was a random thought I had not so long ago. I intended for it to be a lot longer and more fleshed out, but I took too long to write it and this was all I could really come up with. It's pretty much set in the same continuity as the previous chapters.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Jessica turned around in her chair when she heard a knocking at the door to her and Ashley's room. She looked to Ashley, who was reclining on her bed, book in hand, as always. Jessica's eyebrows rose as Ashley met her gaze, her eyes flitting to the door and back to her roommate. Her questioning expression was met with a shrug and a shake of the head from Ashley, who had no more inkling of whom might be at their door than Jessica did.

They didn't usually get visitors.

Granted, that was partially a consequence of the fact that most of the Bellas, except for Beca, tended to spend most of their time outside of their rooms. But, even so, Jessica and Ashley were generally left alone. They joked at times that the rest of the Bellas probably didn't even know where their room was.

This is why Jessica advanced hesitantly toward the door, where the knocking continued, somewhat louder now. 

When she opened it, she found standing over the threshold a rather apprehensive looking Emily. Jessica frowned ever so slightly as she looked at the youngest Bella, who was fidgeting idly with a large ring on her right hand as she looked at the ground. 

“Hey, Em, what’s up?” Jessica asked. Emily looked up quickly, almost as if she were surprised to see Jessica standing in her own her. And Jessica might have actually believed that were it not for the fact that Emily had been in their room on at least two other occasions. 

The first time, she had wandered in by accident, having never been told what the room was for by any of the other Bellas. Amy had left it out of Emily’s initial house tour, which was no surprise to Jessica and Ashley, quite honestly. This had prompted them to sit her down in the living room and give her a very thorough lesson on why that action was risky, at best, in the Bellas house. 

The second time was when she had come to them to ask if they knew when they might actually get to start singing, because she was too intimidated to ask Beca again, which Ashley and Jessica found quite amusing, though they would never tell her that. 

“Hey,” Emily said quietly. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” Jessica replied, stepping aside to allow Emily’s entry. “Is everything okay?” Ashley's eyes flicked up from her book, but she remained otherwise motionless as she observed Emily.

“Yea,” Emily said. “I mean, I guess. I don't know. It's just...”

“Just what?” Jessica asked upon Emily's hesitation. Emily sighed. 

“It's stupid. I really shouldn't even bother you guys with it. I'll just go.”

“No, it's perfectly fine,” Jessica said, reaching out to gently place a hand on Emily's shoulder as she turned to leave. “You can talk to us, Em. What's wrong?” Emily smiled weakly. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ashley.

“Is this about Stacie?” She asked. Emily and Jessica turned to look at Ashley, who's eyes were now back on her book.

“What?” Emily asked. “I mean, um, how did you know?” Ashley grinned as her gaze moved back up to meet Emily's. 

“I didn't until just now. At least, not for sure,” she said. Emily's jaw dropped. 

“You're kidding, right?” Ashley shrugged.

“Oh, my God. Am I really that obvious? I mean, if you guys could tell I have a crush on her, there's no way she doesn't know, and-”

“Ok, woah, woah, woah there, Em,” Jessica said, interrupting Emily's rambling. “Calm down.” Jessica lead Emily towards her desk chair. “So, you've got a crush on Stacie, huh?” Emily nodded, bringing a small grin to Jessica's face. “Ok, so what's the problem?”

“I just... I don't know what to say to her. She doesn't exactly seem like the dating type, you know?” Emily said.

“Well, all we can really tell you is that you should talk to her about it anyway. She might surprise you,” Jessica replied. 

“Are you sure?” Emily asked hesitantly. Jessica nodded.

“Have we ever been wrong before?”

“Well...”

“The correct answer is: 'No,'” Ashley commented from her bed. Jessica rolled her eyes, but Emily giggled at the interjection. 

“I suppose so,” Emily said. She stood up and pulled Jessica forward into a hug. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Jessica replied sweetly. Emily beamed before rushing out of their room. Jessica chuckled and shook her head. Ashley grinned up at her as she walked over to the bed and flopped down next to Ashley, laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder while she continued to read. 

“We're going to regret that, you know?” Ashley said as she turned the page. “Stacie's room is directly above ours. Smart as she is, even she never figured out how to soundproof the floor.” Jessica yawned. 

“I just bought a new box of earplugs. It's in the closet,” she said as she closed her eyes. Ashley smirked. 

“Thank God.”


End file.
